


All about Ernestina De La Cruz

by Toonsgirl27



Category: All About Eve - Fandom, Coco - Fandom
Genre: 1940s, Ageism, Alternate Universe, Enrique is a playwright, Ernesto De La Cruz-Genderbend, Ernesto de la cruz is a fan, F/M, Golden Age of Cinema Mexico, Hector is her director and fiance, Imelda is a movie star, Land of the Living, Loosely based on All About Eve, Luisa is his wife and producer, Rearranged Family Tree, show buisness, who later takes advantage of Imelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonsgirl27/pseuds/Toonsgirl27
Summary: Imelda was one of Mexico's famous movie stars, until her fan, Ernestina De La Cruz, began to ruin her career and personal life.





	1. The Academy Awards Show

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for a framework that would help me write a Coco story (while I take a break from my other Coco stories). Even though I enjoy witting, I feel better at writing stories that were based on existing material rather than on original ideas. I watched All About Eve a long time ago, but it came to my mind recently, that it would make a good AU Coco fanfic. The movies both involve a person (Ernesto de la Cruz and Eve) who hurt many people just to get stardom.   
> This is just the beginning of the story, so "buckle your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

In 1946, Mexcio has been producing many classic films. Among the stars of this Golden Age of Cinema were, Maria Felix, Agustin Lara, Pedro Infante, and Dolores Del Rio. 

Tonight, all Mexican stars, playwrights, directors, and producers gathered around in a party room, for the award show. A woman in a long pink dress with her green hair up in a bun, presented many awards to talented stars. Last, the announcer presented another award.

"...and this Academy Award for Best Actress of the year, goes tooooo....Ernestina De La Cruz!" 

A young beautiful woman, with her black hair in a bun, dressed in a glittering black dress, stood up abruptly from her table, as soon as she heard her name. She walked toward the stage, swishing her golden cape around her, as if she were the belle of the ball. She blew kisses at the crowd who had broken out into a wild applause. Oh how she loved being in the center of the attention! 

Everybody was clapping enthusiastically, except for four people, who were seated at one table, not too far from the stage. 

One person was a woman, with her black curly hair in a bun with purple ribbons, and matching dress, with yellow floral designs. Next to her, was her husband, who was a tall scrawny man with big nose, and big ears, dressed in a sand colored suit. On his side, was another man, who has slicked black hair, a mustache, and dressed in blue. His wife, in a white dress with pink floral designs, was seated next to him.  
They stared at Ernestina so coldly, that one could see ice in their eyes. Ernestina, who was everybody's new favorite star, was, to these two couples, a wolf in a sheep's clothing.

"Gracias, gracias!" Ernestina spoke loudly. "I like to thank everybody for helping me seize my moment today-my producer, my director, my writer, and above all, Imelda Rodriguez Rivera!" 

Imelda and Hector, both shared a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. Enrique and Luisa looked just as disgusted as they were.

'I didn't help you, Ernestina!' Imelda angrily thought. She continued glaring daggers at the young actress who kept bowing to the audience non stop. 'You used me, my husband, and my friends, to get to where you are!' 

Her mind drifted back to one year agony on that fateful night, where she met Ernestina De La Cruz...


	2. How the Trouble Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa recalls how she and her friends first met Ernestina De La Cruz. Which is where the trouble started.

_ I can't believe that Ernestina would do this to us! _ Luisa thought.  _ Had I known what she was going to do, I would have listened to Imelda sooner than later! Why, I remembered when I first met her… _

* * *

  
  
  
  


_ Luisa’s memories take her back to that fateful night which happened a year ago. She was getting out of a taxi cab. After giving a tip to the driver, Luisa rushed to the El Pixar theatre as fast as she could. It was important that she arrived there soon, because it was the premiere of her husband’s new film,  _ _ Somos Novios _ _. Enrique was the producer, Imelda was the leading heroine, and Hector was the director. _

 

_ From the corner of her left eye, Luisa spotted a young woman in a trenchcoat. She was standing by the door, looking around and hugging herself. _

 

_ “Hola, senorita, may I help you?” Luisa asked.  _

 

 _“Oh Hola Senora!” The woman responded, a bit startled. “I have been standing here for quite a while.” the shy and reserved woman pulled her jacket tighter to keep herself warm. “You see, I came here  to see the premiere of_ _Somos Novios_ _but the tickets were sold out!” She breathes out a sad sigh. “Oh if only there was some way I could get into the theater! I am a big fan of Imelda! I have seen all of her movies so many times!”_

 

_ “What’s your favorite movie of Imelda’s?”  _

 

_ “Oh I really like that film,  _ Dora _! That was a good film!” _

 

_ “I am on my way to see the premiere and I can get you in!” Luisa offered.  _

 

_ “Oh, are you sure?” the shy woman asked. “I wouldn’t want to cause you trouble…,” _

 

_ “Oh not at all!” Luisa waved it off. “I happened to be a friend of Imelda’s and my husband is the producer, so we will go in together. You can be my guest!”  _

 

_ “You sure?”  _

 

_ “I am sure!” _

 

_ The shy woman smiled graciously as she walked inside the theatre with Luisa.  _

 

_ “Oh goodness I almost forgot my manners!” Luisa giggled. “My name is Luisa. Como te llamas?” _

 

_ “Ernestina De La Cruz.” _

 

* * *

  
  


_ The movie showed a clip of a character, Tiffany, and her love interest, Fabian, sharing a passionate kiss. Five seconds later, the screen transitioned to black. The audience stood up and gave a round of applause to Enrique, Hector, and Imelda.  _

 

_ After the movie ended, everyone moved into the next room, the theater’s bar for a cast and crew party.  _

 

_ “Imelda, you were marvelous in that movie!”   a man,  _ _ Alfredo Ripstein _ _ , _ _ complimented the actress. _

 

_ “Gracias, Senor Ripstein,” Imelda said so sweetly. _

 

_ “What movie are you going to do next?” Maria Felix asked. _

 

_ “I’m not sure yet but for now I'd like to rest,” Imelda answered.  _

 

_ After conversing with a couple of people while sipping her cocktail, Imelda looked around for someone to talk to. Someone who was part of the crew. Someone who meant a lot to her. _

 

_ “Hector?”  _

 

_ The producer had just finished a conversation with an unamed man from California, when he heard his favorite person.  _

 

_ “Hola Imelda!”  _

 

_ They greeted each other with a peck on the lips. The couple walked around the room while talking to each other. Hector led Imelda to a balcony where they could see the stars twinkling above Mexico City. It felt nice to get away from the crowd for some privacy.  _

_ “You were great!” Hector praised her, as he put his arm around her. “I am very proud of you! That was one of your best roles you have ever done!”  _

 

_ “Si, but you were wonderful, too!” Imelda said. “You were the one that did most of the work! Now that it is over, we can just relax and spend time together!” She leaned her head against his shoulder. Her novio tensed up. _

 

_ “Imelda, I..I cannot relax,” he said, regrettably. “I am leaving for San Diego tomorrow.” _

 

_ “Tomorrow!? Why are you going there?” _

 

_ “I was asked to produce a movie for Walt Disney,” Hector answered. “It’ll be about cowboys traveling in Mexico. This will be fun! I’ll be working with Clarence Nash, Jose Oliveria, and Joaquin Garay.”  _

 

_ “That’s...nice,” Imelda said, trying to be happy for him. She knew this was a great opportunity for her boyfriend. It is not often that someone in the Mexican movie industry gets to work for Walt Disney or go to Hollywood in the United States. But why did it have to happen now when all she wanted to do was be with him? “I am happy for you, but I was looking forward to spending time together after finishing our movie.” _

 

_ “Don't worry, we will have time together soon,” Hector assured her. “It won't be long.” _

 

_ “How long are you going to be in San Diego?”  _

 

_ “Six weeks.” _

 

_ “Six weeks!? Hector, that sounds awfully long to me,” his girlfriend scoffed. _

 

_ “I know, but I will be back in Mexico City before you know it!”  _

 

_ “Do you promise?” _

 

_ “I promise!”  _

 

_ The couple shared another kiss on the lips. This time, it was longer than their last one. They wanted to treasure their last moment together. After kissing and holding each other for few minutes (but to them, it felt like forever), Hector bade her farewell, as they walked back to the party room. _

 

_ “I will write to you,” he promised her.  _

 

_ “And I will write back to you,” Imelda replied.  _

 

_ She watched his retreating figure disappear into the crowded room. He headed toward the front door. Before opening the door, he waved goodbye and she waved back. The actress prayed that her novio would be safe. Who knows what goes on in America? Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around. _

  
  


_ “Luisa!” Imelda smiled. She gave her best friend a big hug, who hugged her back. “I am so glad you came! Enrique and I were wondering when you were going to show up!”  _

 

_ “Si, I am sorry for being late,” Luisa smiled apologetically. “I got a little sidetracked by this girl here.” She motioned to a young woman, who was wringing her hands nervously. “This is Ernestina De La Cruz.” _

 

_ “Mucho gusto Ernestina!” Imelda greeted kindly. She shook hands with the woman whose grip seemed weak compared to hers. “Are you alright?” _

 

_ “Oh Si, Si!” Ernestina was moving a strand of hair behind her ear. “ I just-I cannot believe that I am meeting my idol-my favorite actress, who is the beloved stars of Mexico! I have seen all your movies!” _

 

_ “Really?” Imelda asked, smiling. _

 

_ “Oh yes!” Ernestina nodded eagerly. “In fact, I spent all my free time watching all your movies in theatres! They bring me so much happiness and comfort. I was a poor girl who grew up in an orphanage in a small town of Santa Cecilia. Your movies are my escape from reality…,” _

 

_ As Imelda listened to her fan, she felt some kind of connection with her. The actress remembered what she was like when she was a young girl. Age was a sweet and shy young woman who wanted to be in the movies. Unlike other movie stars who did it for fame, Imelda enjoyed acting. It was fun for her to pretend to be many different people and make audiences laugh. This girl seemed to be just like her.  _

 

_ “You know what?” Imelda suggested. “I just have the most marvelous idea! Why don’t you become my assistant?” _

 

_ “Really?” Ernestina asked, smiling big. “Oh Senorita Imelda, how generous of you!” _

 

_ “Si, it is rare that she makes anyone her assistant,” Luisa smirked. “Why so friendly?” _

 

_ “Oh knock it off, Luisa!” Imelda chastised her playfully. “This will be a great way to introduce her to the movie industry! What do you say Ernestina?” _

 

_ “I’d be delighted!” The young woman thanked her.  _

 

_ “Fantastico!” Imelda grinned, shaking her hand with her fan.  _

_ Ernestina’s eyes dazzled too much and her smile was too big to be genuine. However, Imelda and Luisa had failed to take notice.  _

 

* * *

  
  


_ After the party ended, Imelda took Ernestina over to her house. It was a big house that resided in the heart of Mexico City.  When the two women entered her house, they were greeted by her maid, Rita.  _

 

_ “Hola Rita, this is my new amiga, Ernestina De La Cruz,” Imelda introduced.  _

 

_ “Charmed to make your acquaintance!” The fan gushed over the maid. Rita raised an eyebrow at her attitude.  _

 

_ “She’s a little excited,” the actress chuckled. “She’s going to be my assistant and will be staying with us.” _

 

_ “Wow, your house is so grande!” the young woman marveled, as she walked further. She walked in the hallway and stared at the pictures. “Dios mio! You met so many stars!”  _

 

_ “Well not all them-” _

 

_ “Senorita Imelda, may I have a word with you?” Rita interrupted.  _

 

_ “Um, sure,” the star shrugged. She and her maid moved to the living room.  _

 

_ “What are you doing bringing a stranger into your home?” Rita hissed.  “And making her your assistant?” _

 

_ “What’s wrong with that?” Imelda asked, shrugging. “I see nothing wrong with being a mentor to someone who wants to get into the movie business.” _

 

_ “Don’t you think this is a bit suspicious?” Rita frowned.  _

 

_ “What could possibly go wrong?” Imelda asked.  _

* * *

  
  


_ As they were conversing, Ernestina moved from the pictures to a shelf of awards and medals that were located next to the pictures. One award that caught her eye was a little statue made of gold. The print read “Imelda Rivera, winner of best actress for  _ _ Dora _ _.” The woman picked the trophy up and held to her. Looking at her reflection, she held the trophy to her face and giggled. She imagined the crowd applauding her for being one of the best actresses of all Mexico! And that’s what she wanted to become! _

 

_ “Ernestina!” a familiar voice called.  _

_ The young woman snapped out of her daydream and quickly put the trophy down. “Er, S-Si, Senorita Imelda?”  She abruptly turned around and acted as if she hadn’t touched a single award. Fortunately, Imelda didn’t suspect a thing.  _

 

_ “Would you like to finish a tour around the house?”  _

 

_ “Si.”  _

 

_ Ernestina’s going to love her job very much.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, Hector will still play a big role in the story (even if he's going to be in California).  
> And we will meet Enrique soon.  
> Ernestina seems to like Imelda a bit too much, don't you think?  
> Stay tuned for more chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> I made Ernesto into Ernestina for two reasons: 1) In All About Eve, the villian was a woman. 2) Having Er earl upstage Hector didn't make sense to me because Hector is younger thatn Ernesto and Hector is too sweet to be abrasive like Bette Davis. So, I made Imelda be the abrasive aging star while Ernestina is an evil young promising star.


End file.
